Light-emitting diodes have been increasingly applied in modern display technology, and are advantageous over traditional light sources, such as low energy consumption, long service life, firmness, small size and quick conversion. Inorganic quantum dot light-emitting diodes are superior to organic light-emitting diodes and other light-emitting diodes, including stability, solution processability and outstanding color purity. Therefore, the quantum dot light-emitting diodes have been increasingly widely developed for use in the fields of display and light sources.
In relevant technologies, quantum dot light-emitting diodes adopt CdSe—ZnS quantum dots as a light-emitting material layer, and this is obtained by spin-coating, printing, casting or other such methods in which the phenomena of material surface deficiency and focusing tend to occur, leading to the defects of low density and relatively low uniformity of quantum dots and thereby influencing the light-emitting performance of the quantum dot light-emitting diodes.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a quantum dot light-emitting diode and a manufacturing method thereof to overcome the aforesaid problems.